The installation and provisioning of a distributed control system may be complex and require many steps. Installers tend to be trained only to install devices (connect power and other wires as needed) and often make mistakes when required to perform additional steps. Additionally, in some installation scenarios, nodes have to be visited twice with physical push buttons on them, which in many cases includes getting up on ladders and disassembling a fixture to get to a button the second time to provision is time consuming and costly as the second visit is often performed by a highly paid professional.